The present invention relates to a drilling machine for drilling bores in mine shafts.
Drilling machines of the type under discussion include a guide device, an advancing device, a drilling head which together with drive aggregates is lowered into the mine shaft, a sluice and a rinsing device by means of which a fluid via a rinsing conduit is conveyed to the drill head, then mixed there with a material being drilled, and a generated drilled material-fluid mixture is conveyed through an ascending conduit to the shaft mouth.
A mine shaft drilling machine of the foregoing type has been disclosed in DEILMANN-HANIEL GmbH, No. 29, 1981, page 13, FIG. 6. This conventional drilling machine includes, in addition to a preliminary stage from the drilling head to an end diffusor and a fine grain hydrocyclone and from there through an overgrain separating station to an automatically controlled double container feeder, at least one main conveying means which starts at the double container feeder, also on the sluice.
Structural modifications are possible, for example with a spiral chamber feeder for the main conveyor stage, also in case of one sluice, a two-stage hydraulic drilled material admission and conveying of this material.
The disadvantage of both aforementioned structures resides in that such structures require a very complex equipment to operate in order to transmit the material being drilled to the main conveying stage. Thus the mine shaft drilling machine as a whole is controlled and creates noise sources which affect the operation of such a drilling machine. At page 14 of the abovementioned technical publication it has been set forth that for future mine shaft drilling machines a pneumatic main stage conveyor is driven with a special bucket wheel-blower machine. Such unknown shaft drilling machine must have a preliminary conveying stage which should be effected by means of a suction drilling process with a vacuum pickup system for rinsing. Even with the drive out of at least 600 kw for the vacuum blowers, such a conveying device would require considerable expenses and space consumption. Such a mine shaft drilling machine has not been known uptill now.
Numerous drill rod-less shaft drilling machines require preliminary conveying stages before the drilled material has reached the main conveying device in the mine shaft, which is formed, for example of a series circuit of the channel gear pumps wherein the first pump is provided. Such a drilling machine has been disclosed, for example in "Gluckauf 121", 1985, No. 11, page 842.
All these conventional shaft drilling machines have in common the principle of conveying the drilled material from the borehole base to the platform or frame of the drilling machine arranged above the drill head, and the combination of a plurality of containers for the transition from the preliminary conveying stage to the main conveying stage.